The tool of the present invention provides an external access port for wire line that is attached to a bottom hole assembly (BHA). It is common practice in oil and gas exploration and production to provide instruments down hole through a drill string. The instruments are included in the bottom hole assembly which is supported in the drill string by a cable or wire line which is inserted into short length of drill string as a distinct sub or tool. For known side entry tools, a sealing and lubricating assembly is often temporarily attached to the side entry port while the BHA is pumped down through the drill string. Then, when is time to make up the side entry tool into the drill string, the sealing and lubrication assembly is removed because it presents a profile that is tool large to fit into the hole.
The cable is typically sealed, in the absence of the sealing and lubrication assembly, with a rubber pack off. The amount of sealing pressure that can be exerted against the cable running through the pack off can be adjusted by adjusting a threaded follower. However, applying too much sealing pressure results in excessive wear as the cable is drawn through the tool, or the cable cannot run into the tool. Too little pressure means that the annulus between the cable and the rubber pack off leaks when subjected to operating pressure, typically 3,000 psi or even more. Stated another way, known side entry subs only have a rubber pack off and a pack off nut located at the outside of the entry hole. If the pack off nut is screwed in enough to energize the rubber pack off, it will clamp the wire line enough to stop it from being pumped down hole. Also, there is usually some leakage around the wire line, as the rubber pack off cannot completely seal on the braided wire line. If the rubber pack off is not energized, pump-down fluid exits the entry port causing safety and environmental concerns and tool damage due to erosion.
Thus, there remains a need for a side entry sub with an integrated the sealing and lubricating assembly. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need in the art.